Artie Smalls
Artemus "Artie" Guadeloupe Smalls is the main antagonist in Liv and Maddie. His brother is Diggie Smalls. He is Joey's nemesis/frenemy, They are often competitive in proving who is smarter than the other. He is also a Space Werewolves fan. Artie is portrayed by Jimmy Bellinger. Personality Artie is an intelligent and over-competitive teenage boy. He tends to be overbearing, egotistical, selfish, self-centered and strives to be the best. He always brings along a group of unnamed nerdy students he calls his "minions". He treats himself like he's the popular kid despite being the school geek. Biography 'History' In Brain-A-Rooney, Artie joins forces with Joey, his nemesis. He along, with Joey and Liv, win the Brain Olympics. In Switch-A-Rooney, Artie (along with the rest of the "nerd nation") testify against Maddie, who is disguised as Liv, after learning that she is auditioning for the part of Tristan, the main character of his favorite book series, Space Werewolves. In Move-A-Rooney, Artie fights with Joey for the title of "Rocket King" of their school's Rocketry Club. In Moms-A-Rooney, Artie is one of the fans of Sing It Loud! who came to the Rooney house for a tour of Liv and Maddie's room. He also wanted the Smalls-Brothers and the Rooney-Sisters to be together. Physical Appearance Artie has curly red hair and hazel eyes. He is a few inches shorter than Joey. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Artie is very intelligent, so he excels at school. He is also very knowledgeable about aerodynamics and speedy bathroom breaks, according to Joey. He's also considered the best chef in Stevens Point. Weaknesses At school, Artie is considered a nerd and a geek, so his weaknesses include most things social, and anything involving athletic ability. He is very lazy because he's too reliant on his minions. His ego has also shown to tear him apart from others. Relationships Liv Rooney: Artie is shown to have a huge crush on Liv and flirts with her whenever they interact. Though she does not return his feelings (and has repeatedly told him so), he still remains persistent. In Switch-A-Rooney, he asks Maddie (who was disguised as Liv) to the prom. However, he states that he wants Liv because his brother gets Maddie. Maddie Rooney: 'Though he has not spoken to her directly on-screen yet, Artie seems to respect Maddie at first, due to her excessive knowledge about Space Werewolves. However, he hates Maddie a lot because she refused to choose him on her dodgeball team. He also tried to get revenge on her for breaking up with Diggie, when he finds out that Diggie broke up with Maddie. 'Joey Rooney: Though they share many traits, Artie and Joey seem despise each other, due to their bitter rivalry. Joey considers Artie his nemesis, though they have worked together on occasion. But according to Artie's mother, he talks about Joey all the time. He also keeps Joey as a contact on his phone. This suggests that he doesn't hate Joey as much as it seems. However, in Choose-A-Rooney, Artie helps Liv out when Joey is about to interrupt Maddie and Diggie again. Diggie: 'Diggie is Artie's brother as found out in Frame-A-Rooney. Diggie mentions he finds Artie's hobbies to be extremely embarrassing. Although Diggie never told anyone he was his brother, Diggie actually sent him something from Australia. In Choose-A-Rooney, he suggests abduction as a solution for Diggie to get Maddie back. It's shown Artie tries to do the same things that his brother does to romantically impress Maddie, such as having a velvet portrait of himself made for Liv. Quotes Brain-A-Rooney Band-A-Rooney Trivia *He is Joey's arch-nemesis. *He has an obsessive crush on Liv Rooney which is similar to Willow’s obsessive crush on Joey Rooney. *He has expertise in aerodynamics and speedy bathroom breaks. (Brain-A-Rooney) *He has advanced culinary skills. *He always has hand sanitizer with him. (Brain-A-Rooney) *He likes pretzels. (Brain-A-Rooney) *He was a part of Joey's Brain Olympics team, along with Joey and Liv. (Brain-A-Rooney) *He likes the Brain Olympics uniforms. (Brain-A-Rooney) *He wants to spend the rest of his life with Liv. (Brain-A-Rooney) *He is a fan of the book series Space Werewolves. (Switch-A-Rooney) *He took his mother to the freshman dance last fall. (Switch-A-Rooney) *He finds the term "Fanboy" derogatory and prefers being called a "Fantasy Enthusiast".(Switch-A-Rooney) *He asked Maddie (who was disguised as Liv) to be his date to the prom. (Switch-A-Rooney) *He is in his school's rocketry club. (Move-A-Rooney) *He made a rocket that he named the "Falcon 500". (Move-A-Rooney) *He won the title of "Rocket King" of the rocketry club after he beat Joey in the Great Rocket Chair race and got to publicly humiliate him for an entire week. (Move-A-Rooney) *He is a Sing It Loud! fan. (Moms-A-Rooney) * It was revealed that his last name is Smalls in BFF-A-Rooney. * During the last frames in Dream-A-Rooney, Artie's full name was revealed, along with Joey's. Parker's middle name was not included, however. * His mom's name is Amy Smalls. * Artie is Diggie's brother. * He has a trio of minions, Taylor (Afro-American), Christian (Asian) and Joel (glasses)--who was later replaced for a time by Evan--that always follow him around. * He returns in Season 4 in Falcon-A-Rooney. * As the proprietor of Gingersnap Caterers, he considered being the best caterer outside of Milwaukee. *He believes the Smalls brothers and the Rooney twins are destined to become the "Smooneys." *Artie is portrayed by Jimmy Bellinger, who also portrayed Albert in ''Kickin' It. ''It's worth noting that both their characters are similar in that they're nerds who relentlessly pursue the leading female character. *In Frame-A-Rooney he and his “minions“ were the ones who ruined the school mascot statue and at the end of the episode, they got busted by Super Intendent Kneebauer. She says that she doesn’t like Artie and made him and his “minions” pick up every piece of litter in the school hallways. *In End-A-Rooney it is revealed that he texts Liv and gives her good advice. *In Voice-A-Rooney it is revealed that he has a kitten that he named after Liv and he said thank you to Joey for taking care of her when she got lost and said that he owed him one. Episode Appearances 'Season 1 *Brain-A-Rooney *Switch-A-Rooney *Move-A-Rooney *Moms-A-Rooney *BFF-A-Rooney 'Season 2' *Match-A-Rooney *Detention-A-Rooney *Neighbors-A-Rooney *Cook-A-Rooney *Band-A-Rooney *Video-A-Rooney *Frame-A-Rooney 'Season 3' *Co-Star-A-Rooney *Grandma-A-Rooney *Joy To-A-Rooney *Ridgewood-A-Rooney *Dream-A-Rooney *Choose-A-Rooney *SkyVolt-A-Rooney 'Season 4' * Falcon-A-Rooney * Voice-A-Rooney (final appearance) * End-A-Rooney (mentioned) Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Males Category:Recurring Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Boys Category:Villains